


Difficult

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [21]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anti shippers and anti kink don’t interact, Borderline Personality Disorder, Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Insecurity, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Oma Kokichi Has Borderline Personality Disorder, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other, Prompt Fic, Robot/Human Relationships, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Keebo tries his best to understand Kokichi’s odd behaviour.[Prompt 21: “Bow before the king! …Actually could you hug me instead because I’m feeling really insecure right now?”]





	Difficult

Keebo has an intense understanding of humans and the way they work, but a few still elude him. Such as Oma Kokichi.

Despite how much time they spend together, Keebo just can’t understand how Kokichi works. He lies compulsively, his mood swings from hyperactive to upset to playful to annoying so quickly Keebo loses track, and he never understands why Kokichi has such fun saying horrible things to people. All in all, Kokichi confuses him.

And, as this is the same person who just laughs when Keebo asks about humans, so he can’t ask. He just has to work this out by himself. Although it might take a while.

The strangest thing about this is… he has a distinct attraction to this annoying boy, enough that they are in a relationship.

Although, some days, the relationship is difficult.

Such as today. Kokichi keeps chasing him around the school demanding attention, and Keebo shut himself in his room. but when someone starts ringing his intercom, there is only one person it can be.

“Hey, my robot boy!” Kokichi yells the moment Keebo opens the door, darting into the room.

“I’m not a boy,” Keebo says.

“Okay, whaaaat about my robot person?”

“That’s better.”

Kokichi giggles. “Hey, do you think I’ve got a regal aura to me? Bow before the king! …Actually could you hug me instead because I’m feeling really insecure right now?”

The smile slides from his face and Kokichi sidles closer. Keebo sighs, confused, but opens his arms.

Kokichi smiles weakly and tackles Keebo in a hug.

“Why are you insecure?”

“I dunno,” Kokichi mumbles. “Just… I know I’m annoying, but… you still like me, right?”

Yeah, this relationship might be difficult sometimes, but aren’t all relationships like that?

“Of course I like you,” he says, hugging Kokichi tighter.


End file.
